1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluidic cartridge for detecting chemicals in samples, in particular for performing biochemical analyses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, the demand for microsensors of small dimensions has led to the study of integrated solutions that use the techniques and the knowledge acquired in the manufacture of semiconductors. In particular, detection and diagnostic devices of a disposable type, which may be connected to external apparatuses for chemical and biochemical analyses, have been studied.
Detection and diagnostic devices of a known type basically comprise a solid substrate, generally of a flat type, bearing a chip, whereon particular receptors, such as for example biomolecules (DNA, RNA, proteins, antigens, antibodies, etc.), micro-organisms or parts thereof (bacteria, viruses, spores, cells, etc.) are fixed, or a sensitive layer extends that is able to bind with the chemical to be detected, for example a metal-porphyrin having affinity with the target chemical.